


Overwhelming Power (On Loan)

by Tyrux



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: "Heart?" Byleth began. "Can I borrow this?"
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Overwhelming Power (On Loan)

'A leader's work is never done' was a philosophy Edelgard had once more become intimately familiar with in the months following the war. Reconstruction and recovery required a different kind of strength, yet remained equally as draining as the fields of battle, she lamented - hunched over the days appeals and trade agreements in her quarters. Though, in truth, the Adrestian Empire was still at war - only of a different sort.

Footsteps from the hall heralded the creak of her door, and Edelgard very nearly tensed before she remembered once again that these quarters were no longer only her own. Byleth stopped just beside her, gazing at something unseen.

"Heart?"

"Hmm?" Edelgard hummed.

"Can I borrow this?" Byleth continued, almost hesitantly - which likely would have surprised her had she been paying closer attention.

"Of course, light," she replied, not looking up from the sea of documents before her.

"Thank you," and something soft and warm pressed itself against her cheek. Edelgard felt the blush claim her features in moments despite herself.

"I'll be back before dinner," Byleth murmured low to her ear before turning, her boots echoing across the floorboards as she departed.

"Have a good day!" Edelgard called back, a little late, a little breathlessly.

It would not be for some time later, when the candles burned low and Edelgard decided it was about time she stop putting off a proper meal, that she realized what exactly she had agreed to.

"Hubert!" she called, shooting to her feet and very nearly spilling a jar of ink across the day's work. " _Where_ is my axe?" She paused, glaring towards the ajar closet at the far side of the chamber. "And... my old uniform?"

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit to @bi_cinderace, @shadocoon, & @precursor_eco on Twitter for the concept. It's been a good day for Fire Emblem! Follow me @ULiopleurodon for topical rambles and retweets :^)
> 
> not depicted: a visit to almyra and graverobbing


End file.
